Cat ears cosplay guy!
by romancerox
Summary: Don’t come near me, pervert!” She’s hilarious. Pervert, eh? I’m sure she’ll figure out just how much of a pervert I am.


Just a fun little fanfic of episode 2 and 3, in Ikuto's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

"Perverted cat ears cosplay guy!" I heard her yell, as she points an ever-accusing finger towards me.

I felt a sweat drop form on the back of my head. Did she really just call me a 'cosplay guy'? Honestly, last time we met, I only reached into her pocket to steal her eggs. It was amusing, though, to see her freak out.

Strawberry head then starts waving her hands frantically in front of her, shouting, "Don't come near me, pervert!" She's hilarious. Pervert, eh? I'm sure she'll figure out just how much of a pervert I am…later on, of course.

I stood up and took a step down the stairs, looking her blue chara with a blue spade on her over-sized beret, "The second one still isn't it, huh?" What a disappointment. At least there's still hope in the third egg.

I started to reach my hand out, "So could this one…" Yoru drops the girl's last egg into my hand, "Be an embryo?"

Her eyes widen, seeing that I managed to take her egg without her noticing me.

I hold her gaze, as my tongue wandered out of my mouth and carefully licked the green egg, much to the surprise of her. I feel my lips tug into a smirk, when I see her cheeks flushing a little. Now who's the pervert?

"Return it back to me!" She knocks over a stool as she practically runs into me. Which she did.

I felt her body smash into mine in her frenzy to recover her last egg. Time stands still as we lock gazes. Wind quietly floats into the room, as I found myself staring into her honey-colored eyes.

Her hand is covering the egg in my left hand and it's very warm, while my right arm encircled her waist. When did that happen? My body seemed to have started to unconsciously move. Her hand is on my chest. Great, now I've become some leaning post for this little kid. Why didn't I just move out of the way and let her fall to the floor?

What was this girl's name again? Amu, that's it. I can't believe I'm not letting go of her. What is wrong with me? She's not tearing her eyes away either.

She's very close, never have I let someone be this close to me. As a male cat, I must have space. I can see conflict raging in her eyes and I'm sure she's just as confused as I am.

Who is she, really? I want the embryo and she is my key to it. But, somehow, she's too innocent looking. If I do take her last egg, how would she feel? Why do I care, anyway? My life's mission is to get out of Easter and live my own life. To do that, I must take her egg.

Amu's legs seem to start giving out. Am I that attractive? Heh, of course I am. She teeters back and I catch her, right before she lands on the floor. I place her down, not gently either. I feel myself falling too, but my hands catch me before I land on her. She's staring up at me, eyes very large. My right hand catches some of her hair. It's very soft. My knees are pretty much pinned at her hips. Very compromising position.

The green egg lands next to us, but it's completely ignored.

I stare at her face some more. It's not flawless, but it's very…I catch myself before I can describe her face. Her eyes are starting to fade from their alarmed state. Now, they're more of a curious pair. They're very beautiful. No. Stop. I must think of her as a tool, someone that I can use.

Her lips start to move, "W-why do you target my eggs?"

Ha. She's stuttering. I'm affecting her more than I thought I would.

Her mouth continues to speak, "Embryo…what is an embryo?"

I continue to stare at her. Really? She doesn't know what an embryo is? Her face is turning red. She must be extremely uncomfortable. I should lower myself even more, just to see what happens.

As I'm preparing to that, our trance is broken, by a sudden shout and a slam of the door. It's that dancing girl. I lift myself off of Amu, smirking. That was a great deal of fun.

Amu scurries towards her, her face is crimson.

The dark violet haired girl suddenly did a character change and she went insane. Is she trying to kill me or is she just furious at the position she found me and Amu in?

I kept dodging her attacks as she swings her scythe wildly around. Thank god, I have the agility of a cat. Otherwise, I would already be…what did she say? Mince meat?

Several things happened at once. But mostly, the third egg hatched and out popped a little green chara, who announced herself as "Suu". Not the embryo. This was wasting my time.

Suu attacked with butter cream and the whole kitchen exploded with it.

I sigh. Playing with little kids was definitely not worth while. I stood in front of Amu and she's stared up at me, covered in butter cream.

I tell her, "The third one isn't embryo either."

Her eyes lit up, "Embryo, again? Just what the heck is that?"

Suddenly a little voice screeched, "Amu-chan, this is bad!"

Some stupid fruit tart was lying on the floor in pieces. Apparently, it was a big deal. Amu rushed towards it and started blabbering about how she really wasn't good at making snacks anyway.

I stood in the doorway and was about to leave, when I noticed little tears splashing from her eyes. It seemed to me that Amu really did care. Why did she hide her emotions so much?

Yoru flew next to me, "Let's go, Ikuto!"

I nodded and left.

--

It's already night time and tonight was especially starry. The sky hasn't had this many stars in weeks. I stared up into the stars, not really seeing them.

Urgh. I still can't but help but thinking of the embryo and that silly pink-headed strawberry. Her golden eyes were those of mistrust and mystery. She definitely wasn't one of those girls that would throw themselves at me.

"The eggs seemed to have failed this time round," I heard Yoru speak distantly. Yeah, too bad none of eggs were the embryo. For some reason, I could hear my heart sigh a relief. Now, I don't have to hurt her by taking an egg away from her.

Yoru was gnawing on a cookie we bought and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say I take a bite from my cookie.

--

"Why are you buying all those snacks, nya?"

I looked my grocery bag, "Repayments," I answer simply.

I sniff out Amu's three shugo charas and follow the scent. I leapt onto the house's roof where her scent was the strongest. Sure enough, I heard her voice say something about a Joker.

At first, I was planning on putting my hand around her eyes, but I decided just to appear and frighten her.

It worked.

Milk spurted out of her mouth faster than I could count to three.

She seemed to be turning red. After all, she was only in a towel and I could pull it off her anytime I wanted. I jumped down as she was covering herself with her arms. What was there to hide, anyway? Geez.

She's still scared that I'm gong to see something.

"Even if you drink like that, you're breasts still won't get bigger," I struck a nerve.

"None of your business! What are you here for? You already know my eggs aren't embryos!" Then she started accusing me for being a thief again.

I crept closer to her, her cheeks reddening again, "Can't I just come to see my little Amu-chan?" I whisper.

She's obviously nervous and scoots away from me.

I sigh. She's no fun. I held up my bag, not looking at her. Yoru explains it's compensation.

Amu looked into the bag, wondering what it was for.

I looked at her like she was stupid, "Didn't you make something sweet? Some sort of desert?"

We exchanged words about how deserts all look the same. It was getting late and Yoru started telling me to leave.

I turn to see a full moon, when I hear Amu yelling, "Wait!"

I turn back to see a blushing Amu. Is this girl always red or does she have a permanent sunburn?

"Um…what is your wish…Ikuto?" She said my name like no one ever has. So hesitant, so…I stopped myself.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask back.

"Ah, yes."

I smirk. This could be my chance to get close to Amu.

"Alright, I'll tell only you. Give me your ears."

"M-my ears?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

She, more or less, reluctantly moves her face towards mine and I move mine closer. I take her face into my hands. Her face is very soft. I resist the urge to slide my hand down her cheek.

"Really?" She whispers.

"Yes, it's a secret," I whisper as I move her ear closer to my mouth. I can feel a shiver travel through her.

From my hands, I could also tell her face was burning up. Ideas ran through my head. I decided on biting her ear. It was tasty and worth it.

She quickly fired up and her mother yelled from downstairs.

She started shooing me away and I did leave, after telling her to leave the embryo alone and that if she was on the kiddy-king's side, then we were enemies.

I walked to my usual bed in the alley, much better than my house, where my obsessive sister was too.

I smirked, rethinking today's events.

That Amu girl. What a fun girl to tease.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

SO…. I got bored, so I decided to just explore Ikuto's feelings a bit. Yeah, changed a little bit of the balcony scene between Ikuto and Amu. I'm becoming obsessed about this couple. It's horrible... xD

Press button and review!


End file.
